


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Gilded_Moon



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Aeduan has a pet name for Iseult, Aeduan is so whipped, F/M, Gift Fic, It's firefly, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-War, Reddiwhip has nothing on this man, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Moon/pseuds/Gilded_Moon
Summary: Aeduan is tired and falls asleep around others. Nothing bad can come from that. Right?
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi, Iseult det Midenzi & Safiya fon Hasstrel, Safiya fon Hasstrel/Merik Nihar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Moon, and this is my first work on AO3. This is a gift for my best friend because she works hard and deserves it. She gave her permission for this to be posted. I hope you enjoy this mine bro!

The war had ended months ago. Life was beginning to return to normal. Or it was until Aeduan had made was possibly the dumbest decision in his life. He had been quite tired after a late night during a visit to Safi’s country estate which was a gift from her uncle. Aeduan had fallen soundly asleep on Iseult’s favorite chair that morning. He would never admit to anyone that he chose Iseult’s chair to sleep in because it still had hints of her scent and more importantly, it made Aeduan feel as if she was holding him again. The stupid part of the decision was falling asleep in the company of anyone other than Iseult and Owl.

Since the war had ended, Safi had hosted meetings at her estate as a way to help everyone stay together in all the post-war confusion. Today’s meeting was attended by Safi, Iseult, Aeduan, Merik, Leopold, Owl, and the Hell-Bards. Iseult was currently at the market with Owl. The little girl had been so excited about Safi’s tales of the crafts made by travelling artisans that she had begged Aeduan and Iseult to take her. Aeduan was too tired, so Iseult took Owl on her own.

This was a good thing in Safi’s opinion because it meant that Iseult was not around to stop her and Lev from drawing on Aeduan’s face with charcoal while he slept. Merik was sitting by Leopold debating the ethics of such a prank while Caden egged them on.

“Where is that thrice-blasted charcoal!” Safi was wondering whether the look on Aeduan’s face would be worth the effort to find the charcoal when the Bloodwitch in question spoke.

“But she… the fur…” he mumbled. “Only the best… for my woman.”

The room went silent. Everyone stared at Aeduan in shock.

Since when did the Bloodwitch have a woman? Since when did he want a woman?

Merik blinked and asked, “Do any of you know who he means?” He looked at Safi, but she shook her head in a no. “I never thought he was interested in-“  
“Oh, I did,” said Leopold. “Everyone wants a pretty woman to call theirs.”

Safi snorted. “Shut up all of you. I want to hear if he says anything else,” she said. “Maybe he’ll even tell us who ‘his woman’ is.”

The others grumbled at being shushed but shut their mouths, much to Safi’s satisfaction.

Aeduan curled up tighter in Iseult’s chair and smiled. A real, ear-to-ear smile. It was rare for Aeduan to smirk let alone beam like the sun.

Who in the Wells is he dreaming about? I’ve only ever seen Iz make him smile like that.

“I bought you some… new clothes. You’ll look… so stunning, firefly,” mumbled Aeduan in the gentlest tone Safi had ever heard come from him. 

Leopold squealed and was immediately punched by Safi for making noise.

“Ow, Safi that hur-“

“Shut up! I’m trying to listen,” said Caden.

Leopold grumbled but remained silent.

“Of course, I mean it… How could I not?” Aeduan twisted tighter in Iseult’s chair as he continued. “You are the best damned thing to ever happen to me. You don’t know how glad I am that you ambushed that carriage. I don’t know what I would have done without you firefly.”

“He must really love whoever ‘firefly’ is,” Zander said quietly. “I wonder what carriage ambush he’s talking about.”

Wait. Carriage ambush? He can’t possibly be talking about- no he can’t mean that carriage ambush. Iz wouldn’t something like from me. But who else could he mean?

Merik was staring at Safi, clearly seeing her confusion. He opened his mouth to ask her but was stopped when Aeduan uttered his next sleepy sentence.

“I love you Iseult. So much. I-“

Aeduan fell of Iseult’s chair at the unholy uproar at his confession. He joined in the shouting looking for a threat when Iseult burst through the door with Owl behind her, both looking for danger. When they didn’t find any, they turned to Safi for an explanation.

“Safi,” said Iseult, “what is going on?”

Safi stared at her Threadsister in astonishment. “You mean you didn’t know? How is that possible?!”

Iseult looked from face to face, completely bewildered. “Safi what-“

“Why in the hell didn’t you ever tell me the Bloodwitch of all people was head over goat tits in love with you?!” Safi knew it was true. Her witchery made sure of that. “We said no secrets, Iz.”

But Iseult wasn’t looking at Safi. She was staring at Aeduan who had frozen on his way over to Iseult. Aeduan had a blush covering his cheeks and neck. His eyes were darting around the room looking for an escape.

Iseult licked her lips and said, “Is-is t-that true Aeduan?”

He looked at the floor. “Yes.”

Iseult walked over to Aeduan and grasped his hands. He met her eyes but said nothing.

“I wa-was hoping y-you did be-because I’ve been wa-waiting to do t-this.”

Iseult leaned in and kissed Aeduan square on the mouth. He dropped Iseult’s hands and threw them around her neck. Iseult pulled Aeduan closer and deepened their kiss.

It was as if they were the only ones left alive in the room. In the entire world.

“Alright everyone. Let’s leave them be for now,” whispered Merik.

Safi snapped to attention and took Owl out of the room. She was closely followed by Merik, Leopold, and the Hell-Bards. Zander shut the door behind him.

“Where should we go now,” giggled Leopold, “as clearly we won’t be able to return while the love birds get acquainted with each other.”

Safi growled at Leopold and said, “We will go visit Matthew and Habim. They will want to hear this. And do not talk about my Threadsister in that context.”

If possible, Leopold just giggled harder at Safi’s words.

“Why do they need to get acquainted with each other? They have friends for so long,” asked Owl.

“Well Owl, when two people love each other very much-“Leopold began.

“By Noden look at that blue sky. It’s so pretty,” Merik shouted as he shoved Leopold out the door to the laughter of the adults and the confusion of Owl.  
*  
“I’m glad you decided to stop by Safi, but where are Iseult and the Bloodwitch?” Matthew began handing out coffees while Leopold answered his question.

“Well you see, we left them to the estate,” he said.

Habim furrowed his eyebrows. “Why did you do that?”

Owl piped up from her spot on a green sofa and said, “Polly said Mama and Papa need to get acquainted with each other because they love each other very much and that’s what people do when that happens.”

A crash echoed through the shop as Matthew dropped the tray he was holding. Habim snarled and ran out the door yelling, “Demons from the hellgates why did we ever let that girl out of our sight Matthew!”

Matthew followed his Heart-Thread back towards the estate where a younger set of Heart-Threads were finally coming to terms with all the feelings between them.

Later, if someone happened to walk by a country estate, they would see a young man wrapped in a sheet being chased across the grounds by two angry men while being followed by a young Nomatsi woman in a sheet. A small group of friends could be seen watching and laughing about the chase from the doorway of the estate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. (:


End file.
